It's Been Two Years
by mimi-chan04
Summary: Dazed and confused. Gale's been a wreck for the past two years. Losing touch with Katniss damaged him more than the war ever did. When he finally works up the courage to call her what does he say?


**It's a one-shot. :D**

_**No. This isn't a Gale/Katniss fic. I mean, I don't twist the story and make them end up together. Katniss is still with Peeta here but it's about her and Gale's friendship.**_

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Sorry in advance for typos and stuff like that. I didn't proof-read.**

* * *

><p>"If that's what makes you happy," The girl I have my arm hung around says.<p>

I'm not really sure what her name is. Kelly? Cloe? Courtney? Whatever.

All I know is I'm half-sitting half-lying down on my sofa with an arm slung around this girl I don't know the name of. She's about my age and I think she's wearing a black nightgown or something like that, I'm pretty sure it's made of lace, though since I can feel that strange itching sensation I feel whenever I'm around lace.

"It's been two years." I think I repeat my words when I say the sentence.

"Then call her." She says carelessly as my senses slowly start coming back.

The thick aroma of lavender, I think it's from her hair, floats right below my nose. Honestly, I find the sickening sweetness of the smell a bit disgusting. I realize the room reeks of liquor. Oh wait, I think that's me. My brain's foggy and my vision seems blurred, after a few seconds it clears up and I finally see everything clearly. I'm in my living room, on the red velvet couch to be exact. It's a mess. My brown button-up shirt is trashed on the white tiled floor and my shoes and socks are nowhere to be found. I see a broken bottle of alcohol a few inches away from my feet and another bottle, not broken but half empty, sitting beside me with some contents spilled on the couch. I rub my temples because of the throbbing pain I feel inside my head. Migraines. Great. As I move, the girl beside me animates as well. That's when I smell it.

"What's that smell?" I ask.

"What?" She says as I see the smoke rising up from behind her, and it finally registers in my boggled brain.

"Are you smoking?" I ask the girl.

"Yeah." She takes another puff of the thing and holds it out close to my lips, asking me if I want to.

"Thanks." I shove her off carelessly as I stand up, I think she falls down on the couch as I leave her head without something to lean on.

I find myself walking towards the kitchen half-minded, half-naked and in desperate need of water.

When I get a glass of water I try to remember what we were talking about before my senses kicked in.

Oh yeah. I remember.

Katniss.

Now isn't it always fun to talk about my long lost best friend? I'm just bursting with sarcasm.

It's been two years. I still don't know what happened. I begin to think clearly now and the fogginess is washing away.

Two years. It's been two years since the rebellion. Since things cooled down. Since Paylor took her seat as President. Since I was assigned as "Secretary of Defense", or something like that, to the new and improved District 2. Or so they say. Honestly, I don't see much change. Just the removal of the Justice Building, the Nut and the Peacekeepers is all. It's not like District 2 changed as much as the Capitol. Now that, that was something to see.

Oh yeah. And two years since she moved back to District 12. To the Victor's Village with Peeta and Haymitch. And her mother. Prim died.

What a painful memory.

She still believes it was _my_ bombs that killed her sister. She never said anything. But I know it's what she's thinking...

I set the glass of water down and head upstairs to my room. All I want to do is lie down in a comfortable bed.

"Hey." I hear the girl call me as I'm about to step on the stairs. Now I see her.

She has dark hair, obviously dyed, that falls in long natural waves above her elbow. She's somewhat pretty I'm not sure though since my standards for face value is... She does have a black lace dress on. It's completely see-through and you can see her lingerie under the dress that falls a few centimeters above her knees.

"What?" I ask groggily. I can't even hear myself right now. I feel drunk but I don't remember drinking and now the throbbing in my head is back.

"Should I..." She trails off and motions if she should go now.

I nod. And without question, she gathers a few things from the floor and leaves.

I wonder what happened... Who was that girl? What did I do yesterday that made me feel like this?

I shoo the questions away because all I want is to lie down and drift away. To forget the pain of living. Pretty emo stuff, huh? Well I guess if you lose one of the, if not the most, precious thing in your life your ability to create deep, pathetic and emotional lines just goes through the roof.

_Killing her sister._ I snort to myself.

_What a great idea. What a fantastic way to tell her you love her._ I think to myself as I'm halfway up the staircase.

When I reach my room I immediately jump on the bed and lie face down.

Can I just block out the air? Will I die if I do that?

I wonder and even try for a minute but find myself incapable of doing such a thing.

I turn around and place my head on a pillow properly.

It's been two years since we lost touch. I miss her. I want to see her. Or just hear her voice. That would be nice. At least something.

I want to hunt with her again. Or walk with her at least. I want to feel her presence and that certain warmth she carries with her.

I want to go back to how we used to be and suddenly I find myself in the woods of old District 12. 18-year-old me. The morning before the Reaping.

Katniss and me still so close, eating blackberries like nothing eventful would happen. Then I hear my voice offering her to run away to the woods then I hear her calculations about the disadvantages and advantages of running away. And it hurts. It hurts seeing this. Seeing something from the past that you shared with someone so special that you don't even talk to anymore.

_I miss her. I miss how we used to be._ I repeat these words over and over again.

After about half an hour of moping I miraculously work up the courage to pick up the phone and dial her number. It was embedded in my head.

I put the phone next to my ear and hear the ringing. Four ringings pass before she picks up the phone. And I'm glad it's her. Not Peeta or Haymitch or even her mom.

"Hello?" I hear the voice of the girl from the other line.

I find myself unable to choke out even a sound.

"... Hello?" I hear her again.

I expect her to put down the phone or at least say another hello before she does but neither happen.

Instead I feel a change in the unspoken conversation.

"G-Gale?" I hear her say with a hint of realization in her voice.

Then I hear her let out a silent sob.

"Gale... If this is you... I'm not mad at you okay?" This surprises me.

"I miss you too." She says then pauses again, probably waiting for a response but none is forthcoming.

After she realizes that whoever is on the other line isn't 'gonna talk anytime soon so she speaks again.

"Gale. I miss you. It's been two years," She repeats my words,

"I get it if you're mad at me," _Mad? What possible reason could I have to be mad at her?_

"I just..." She trails off and another sob escapes her.

"I miss you okay? If this is you... Talk. Anything. Gale." She says my name as if in finality but I know she has more to say.

"I just want my best friend back." She says and stops. Waiting for a response but I still can't coax an answer out of my throat.

I guess she loses hope after about two minutes.

"Please." I work up the courage and open my mouth but it's too late. She drops the line and I hear a continuous beeping signaling her disconnection.

It takes me 20 seconds to realize that I just heard her. My best friend. Katniss. Katniss Everdeen.

And for the first time in a while, I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>And yes. I had writer's block when I wrote this. SORRY. I just desperately wanted to make a Hunger Games fic. <strong>


End file.
